My Mind Trapped In You
by LadySnowy
Summary: Story about Bulma and Vegeta (Veggie). For Veggie or Bulma lovers. Bulma is at high school on planet Vegeta.***Chapter 5 is up!!! HEY IT'S DINNER TIME!!!
1. The Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, and I have put this here because I don't wanna pay a fee. (hey that rhymes! ^_^)  
  
  
  
Author's Note (A/N): Um this has some adult stuff so…be prepared for it. If you're a little kid, I would suggest finding somethin' else to read. Oh and thanks to Pudgoose for inspiring me with her story of Bulma at high school on planet Vegeta!!! This is another one of those fanfics that are about high school at *dundundun* saiya-jin(saiyan) high school!!! Hehe I love those kinda stories…LadySnowy(me)'s love to all my fans!  
  
Email me at dare2dream@houston.rr.com for comments/complaints/ideas.  
  
A/N: Me~ Woo hoo! Chapter 1!!! This is great…hope you enjoy this, thanks again Pudgoose for emphasis!!!  
  
Veggie~ Well get on with it woman!  
  
Me~ Fine…well here it is. Oh and this is from Bulma's point of view, so if a paragraph is in first-person (using "I" and "me") then it's Bulma thinking to herself!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Mind Trapped In You  
  
"Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi!!!" went Bulma's alarm clock. It was time for school, high school.  
  
  
  
"Ugh…I don't wanna go to school…" Bulma muttered to herself, shutting off her stupid alarm. "I hate Mondays." Bulma sighed, sitting up on her bed. She put on a plain yellow, sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. Yawning, Bulma went downstairs and got out some cereal for breakfast.  
  
  
  
It was 5:25 A.M. on planet Vegeta. Bulma went to Gemero High School. Her friend, Chi-Chi, was also attending this school. Mondays were horrible to Bulma at Gemero, for that was the day Prince Vegeta, a.k.a. Mr.Bighead (A/N: PLEASE DON'T BLAST ME TO THE NEXT DEMINSION FOR THAT VEGGIE!!!), would be in her classes.  
  
  
  
Bulma despised (hated) Vegeta. In her thoughts, he was just some jerk that ended up in the royal family.  
  
  
  
I can't believe I have to go through this EVERY Monday! It's torture having to go to school with that snotty jerk!  
  
  
  
Popping some cereal in her mouth with milk, it was 5:35. Soon the bus would come to pick her up for that dreaded school. Bulma picked up her baby blue backpack and rushed out the door. It was officially 5:40.  
  
  
  
Reaching the bus stop just in time, Bulma hopped onto the smelly bus and took a seat next to Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?" questioned Chi-Chi. "…Oh yeah…it's Monday." Chi-Chi said dully, answering her own question.  
  
  
  
Bulma mumbled "I don't think I can take this much longer Chi-Chi. Fortunately I haven't had to sit by him yet, but…OOOH! I hate that guy, he's such a-"  
  
  
  
"Shhh! The bus driver will here you!" interrupted Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. We can't insult Princy-Boy in public." Bulma snorted. "All I have to say is I'd like to shove something up that fat ass of his. Would serve him right."  
  
  
  
"I know. Too bad we can't. I'd like to give him a good kick in the nuts myself." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
  
  
The bus suddenly made a jerking movement. For some reason, they were stopping at the PALACE. A guy walked onto the bus, and after Bulma saw his face, they knew exactly who that guy was. It was Prince Vegeta!  
  
  
  
What's he doing on the bus? Can't his parents "afford" something better?  
  
  
  
Not smiling, Vegeta walked down the isle. There was a seat across from Bulma and Chi-Chi empty and no other seats available. He sat down.  
  
  
  
Mumbling to Chi-Chi, Bulma grouched "Why can't there EVER be any other seats open when we need 'em open?!?"  
  
  
  
Usually, they would use the empty seat next to them for their backpacks.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, not interested in Bulma and Chi-Chi's conversation, had his arms crossed and he was staring at the seat in front of him. Soon he decided to bud into that anyway though.  
  
  
  
"So then he told me-" Bulma started.  
  
  
  
"You were an ugly freak." Snorted Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"And you should be talking? Your parents probably think you're so big- headed and disgusting that they couldn't bear to look or take you to school." Chi-Chi snapped back at Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Now, as we all know, Chi-Chi must have been deeply lying about Vegeta being ugly.  
  
  
  
That's true about the big-headed part, but "ugly"?!? More like a hunk…  
  
  
  
(A/N: After Chi-Chi made this comment, Vegeta stomped off to my office immediately to order that I change the script to her being speechless. Sorry Veggie, it's the truth and I will NOT change my script [once it's there, it's there]…or is there a different reason you came in? *dundundun*)  
  
  
  
"Obviously earthlings must be mentally connected." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Bulma snickered. "Glad we aren't saiyans. One yank of that tail and-" *makes a choking noise*  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi, barely able to stop herself from laughing, cryed out "Yeah, and the girls have a 'muscular build'!!!"  
  
  
  
Bursting out with laughter, the girls were mocking Vegeta in his face. (A/N: Dang aren't you surprised what Veggie takes from these 2 without blasting them into the next dimension?!?)  
  
  
  
The bus driver looked behind him. "WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE MISS BRIEFS?!?"  
  
  
  
"NOTHING!!!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
  
  
Vegeta replied to Bulma "Well my initials don't stand for big b*tch. (A/N: I hate typing that word, but there was nothing else to use so just change the "*" to an "i").  
  
  
  
Bulma would have used another catchy comeback, but it was too late. The bus had stopped and people were getting off.  
  
  
  
Damn! He won again! Ugh I swear I'm gonna get that-  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Bulma strangely. "Hello??? Chi-Chi to Bulma! We're at school now come on! I wanna get out too ya know."  
  
  
  
"Oh…sorry!" spat out Bulma, rushing out of the seat with her backpack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I've done it! Yes!!! First chapter complete!!! Hmm…  
  
whadda thinks gonna happen to Bulma at school? Send me ideas and maybe they'll end up in this (you get credit at the Author's Note too)!!! ^_^ dare2dream@houston.rr.com-my e-mail!!!  
  
  
  
Veggie: At least I looked better that you Snowy.  
  
  
  
Me: Veggie, I wasn't in the fic…  
  
  
  
Veggie: You will be when I re-arrange it, and don't call me that!!! *an evil laughter comes from his mouth*  
  
  
  
Me: Bulma!!! Gimmie that Fryingpan of Justice (refer to Moustachegirl's "Goku and Vegeta Show")!!!  
  
  
  
Bulma: Alright, alright here you go! *hands me the Fryingpan of Justice*  
  
  
  
Me: Muhahaha!!! *whacks Veggie with the Fryingpan of Justice*  
  
  
  
Veggie: Owww!!! *rubs the side of his head*  
  
  
  
Me: Snowy wins, one-nothing!!!! *stands on an invisible Vegeta's head and puts her hands up in the air, and shows her fingers (which were in the position that showed the number "one") to the audience* 


	2. History Frenzy

Disclaimer: For cryin' ou' loud, I dun't own DBZ!!!! Meeza have no money to purchase it!!! *Sniffle*  
  
A/N: Well well, chapter 2. I was soo happy when I saw *dun dun dun* reviews!!! Below are some answers to your questions, and if you need somethin', e-mail me at: dare2dream@houston.rr.com plz!!!  
  
Question and Answer Time!!!:  
  
Question- Will Kakarott be in this???  
  
Answer- OF COURSE!!! WHADDA THINK I AM, NUTZ?!?!? You may wait a while, but he is guaranteed to be the comedy relief in this!!! (hey that gives me an idea for a one chapter story *grin*)  
  
Question- Will there be a mailing list?  
  
Answer- Yep. If you wanna join just ask when you review or see my e-mail address above to join it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Mind Trapped In You  
  
After a while, the bell finally rang for the 10th graders to go to class. Bulma got her stuff from her top locker and headed for History.  
  
  
  
"RIIIINNNGGGG!!!" went the bell 2 minutes after Bulma entered, taking her seat next to Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
Their teacher was sick today, so Bardock the janitor (snicker) was subbing. He had once been a saiyan military general (tell me if the rank is wrong plz!) so it was bound to be interesting.  
  
  
  
"Alright maggots, shut up and listen!" Bardock ordered the class.  
  
  
  
Everyone hushed suddenly. Stunned, Bardock gave a smile. "Today your regular teacher is sick so I'm subbing." Bardock picked up the book, looking at the title, then slammed it back down. "We will not be filling our heads with this shit today, so everyone just keep quiet and listen."  
  
  
  
"Now as you know, today is Monday so Prince Vegeta will be visiting this class. I want you all on your best behavior, especially you Ms.Briefs. You recall last Monday when I subbed?"  
  
  
  
Giggling with the rest of the class, Bulma nodded her head yes.  
  
  
  
"Good." Bardock stated.  
  
  
  
Soon Bardock was telling his battle history, when the door opened. Prince Vegeta had arrived.  
  
  
  
I wish he'd just go shove his face in that trash can by the teacher desk, it'd suit him much better than a crown.  
  
  
  
Bardock stopped talking and bowed to the prince. "Take a seat anywhere you like Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
This treating Vegeta like a royal prince was bull for Bardock, but he'd get kicked from his job if he didn't treat him "specially". He rolled his eyes after turning around.  
  
  
  
Since it was the only seat left, Vegeta took the seat beside Bulma (the one Chi-Chi wasn't sitting in).  
  
  
  
Shit! I have to sit next to this asshole again?!?  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi leaned over to Bulma right as Bardock began to speak again. "Damn, looks like it just isn't your day."  
  
  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us Ms.(fill in Chi-Chi's last name plz, I dunno what it is), Ms.Briefs?" Bardock questioned, interrupting his own speech.  
  
  
  
"No Sir." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
  
  
"Then shut it." Bardock replied. He continued his life-long story.  
  
  
  
Snickering, Vegeta exclaimed "My my, this looks like the idiot streak has reached it's critical mass for you."  
  
  
  
Standing up, Chi-Chi yelled at Vegeta "WELL PRINCY BOY MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN 'VEGETABLE' AND WHY DON'T YOU STOP EATING UP ALL THE SLUTS AND BITCHES IN THE SCHOOL AND EAT YOUR OWN ATTIDUDE!!!"  
  
  
  
The entire class was staring at her. Even Bulma looked shocked at her best friend.  
  
  
  
"MS.(well here's the fill-in-the-blank-for-Chi-Chi's-last-name again!)!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S RIGHT NOW MISSY!!!" screamed Bardock. He was pissed because of Chi-Chi's actions. Bardock could lose his job.  
  
  
  
Before Vegeta could reply, Chi-Chi sped out the door.  
  
  
  
"BOOOOPPPP!!! BOOOOPPPP!!! BOOOOPPPP!!!" went the bell. It was the disaster drill they were going to have today.  
  
  
  
"All right everyone push your desks against the inside wall and get under them NOW!!!" Bardock ordered.  
  
  
  
Every single person shoved their desks against the inside wall. They heard a rumble as they went under their desks. Bulma realized it was a REAL disaster.  
  
  
  
Shit! I'm stuck under a desk next to the snotty Prince Vegeta for who knows how long!!! STUPID DISASTER HAD TO HAPPEN WHEN CHI-CHI LOST IT AND WHEN VEGETA SAT NEXT TO ME!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!  
  
  
  
Well…he is kinda cute…hott from this view actually. What am I thinking?!?…those eyes just make me want to melt…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's Bulma gonna do??? Stuck under a desk with Veggie…that sounds kinda good to me…except the fact that he's a jerk most of the time. What IS Bulma thinking?!? She's supposed to hate this guy, but she's getting closer to falling for him every moment she looks at him. Find out what happens in chapter 3 of My Mind Trapped In You!!!  
  
Phew, chapter 2 was actually completed. Send comments/complaints/ideas/suggestions to:  
  
dare2dream@houston.rr.com  
  
Thankz!!! ^-^ 


	3. Under the Wood

Disclaimer: Cripes, I don't own DragonBall Zero!!! *Sniffle* It's just so awful!!!  
  
A/N: Well I'm using pan()'s lil idea so I give her credit for the Bulma flirtin' with Vegeta part. (I mean the idea of it) ^-^ Thanks pan! Well woo hoo no questions!!! (or is that bad???) A couple big vocab. words in this chapter, so you'll get your learning in today. T_T --that is the crying face (can imagine you saying "But I don't wanna learn…")! Anyway, on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Mind Trapped In You  
  
Damn! I always have to be stuck in the worst situations!  
  
  
  
The disaster was going to last for who knows how long, maybe even past first period. Bulma was obviously not in the mood for this. With Chi-Chi stuck in the office, she had no one to talk to about her problems.  
  
  
  
Glancing over at Vegeta, she shivered. Feeling as if she would go liquid next to him and evaporate in his heat (A/N: wink wink, nudge nudge for word "hott-ness"), Bulma gulped.  
  
  
  
Vegeta seemed to be paying no attention to Bulma at all, but was looking at another girl's butt. The girl's saiyan tail wiggled.  
  
  
  
How rude! Jeez looking at someone's butt at a time like this, he's such a jackanapes!!! (A/N: Jackanapes happens to mean monkey, but jackanapes sounds so much better in that sentence!!!)  
  
  
  
Realizing some of the guys next to her were looking down her shirt because it was hanging off of her neck, she put her arms in front of her breasts.  
  
  
  
(A/N: In case you're wondering, the students are kind of in a ball-like position under the desks. Like if you had a disaster drill at your school, they're doing that position under the desks. Hope that helps ya if you're confused.)  
  
  
  
Boys are so immature! UGH!…I wonder if Vegeta was looking down my shirt too…why am I thinking like this?!? Ooohh…I'm starting to blush! Shoot!!!  
  
  
  
"What are YOU blushing at, you forgot to put deodorant on this morning?" Vegeta mocked Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Unlike you saiyan men, I don't need freshener to protect others from my BO." smoothly replied Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of BO, perhaps you should reconsider that air freshener for your gas." Vegeta stated.  
  
  
  
"The only gas I get is for my motorbike." Bulma mentioned.  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised you could afford one." said Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Maybe flirting with flibbertigibbet (A/N: That means birdbrain!!!) here will scare the little a-hole…  
  
  
  
"That's what you think Veggie." Bulma slid past.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Right here I can imagine Veggie saying to himself "WHAT?!? SHE JUST CALLED ME VEGGIE!!! THIS IS OUTRAGOUS!!!" or somethin' like that anyway. ^- ^ lol)  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
"What's that? I can't heeeaaarr youuuu." obnoxiously asked Bulma, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
  
  
"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT WOMAN!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
  
Shocked that Vegeta would should like that, Bardock requested him "Prince Vegeta is there something wrong???"  
  
  
  
"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONSERN YOU BLUNDERING LOW-CLASS IDIOT!!!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, the classes across the hall also being able to hear the extremely enraged prince.  
  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL BARDOCK A BLUNDERING IDIOT!!! WHAT YOU SAY IS WHAT YOU ARE ASSHOLE SO SHUT YOUR DAMN HOLE BEFORE IT GETS SHUT FOR YOU!!!" argued Bulma, pissed off as well.  
  
  
  
"MS.BRIEFS STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Bardock snapped.  
  
  
  
The other members of the class were stunned. A few had their jaws hanging 8 inches from the roof of their mouths. The rest were all bug-eyed.  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped out from under her desk, completely forgetting about the disaster drill. Vegeta threw his desk up over his head into the wall, it cracking in half. As he stood up, luckily the desk hurt no one.  
  
  
  
Scared to death, no one else dared to get out from under their desks. Bardock looked at Vegeta furiously, his eyes seeming to be flaming.  
  
  
  
"NOW LISTEN HERE BOY," Bardock started, "I AM SICK OF YOUR TRASHY PRINCE SHIT!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ANYONE ANYTHING AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE, ESPECIALLY ADULTS!!! YOU LEAVE MS.BRIEFS OUT OF YOUR SHITTYNESS!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TAKE MY DAMN JOB, ANYONE THAT WANTS TO BABYSIT THE LITTLE IMMATURE SPAWN OF THE NOBLE KING AND QUEEN, WHO DO NOT DESERVE DEALING WITH YOU AT ALL, THEY CAN TAKE THE PIECE OF SHIT!!!"  
  
  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, his face red with pure anger, Bardock continued ranting on, but Bulma heard nothing. She was too into her own thoughts to really pay attention to what Bardock was saying to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
I AM SICK OF THIS MYSELF!!! I SWEAR I AM GONNA KICK HIM IN THE BALLS, I SWEAR IT DAMN YOU VEGETA!! I WILL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!!!  
  
  
  
And she did. Right smack in the balls Bulma kicked Vegeta. Vegeta was not on his guard, so it hurt. It REALLY hurt.  
  
  
  
Vegeta slapped Bulma across the face, sending her to the floor. Pissed off, Vegeta ignored his pain.  
  
  
  
Why did he do that? You're not supposed to hit girls!!! Oww…I feel like I broke something…  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes were watery, as if she were going to cry. Vegeta had just realized what he had done. Vegeta trying to explain, Bulma cut in, standing up. The disaster bell rang, notifying that the disaster was over, and class could continue normally.  
  
  
  
"Your such an asshole Vegeta!" Bulma whimpered, running out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well looks like that's it for chapter 3. What will happen to Bulma, is she ok? Maybe, but maybe not. Got ideas/compliments/complaints/questions? Please e-mail me at:  
  
Dare2dream@houston.rr.com  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Me: Veggie how could you? That's so mean!  
  
Veggie: No it wasn't! It…it was just an "auto-response"! It says so!  
  
Me: NO IT DOESN'T!!!  
  
Bulma: Yeah Vegeta, what's that about slapping me anyway???  
  
Veggie: But you kicked me in the balls… *sniffle*  
  
Me: That's too bad Veggie, you shouldn't have hit her back!  
  
Veggie: Aww…NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!!! *opens the door and runs out of my (LadySnowy's) room* 


	4. To Dine, Or Not To Dine

Disclaimer: Ahh…take a fresh breath of polluted air as you notice that "All your base are belong to us" does not apply when putting me with DBZ. In other words, I don't own the thing! (Oh and the link is to a flash video explaining the "All your base are belong to us" so don't click if ya don't have flash!)  
  
A/N: Hmm this should be interesting…sorry it took so long to get this thing up! Hope you girls and guys (if you read it too ^-^) aren't mad at poor 'ol (wait, I'm not old!) me!!!  
  
Oh yeah we have 5 people on the mailing list! If ya wanna join just e-mail me at dare2dream@houston.rr.com please! Sometimes you get special previews of the next chapter in the mailing list too ^-^.  
  
Hmm no questions this time either….strange….oh well. Hehe now to the story! *bops Veggie on the head*  
  
Veggie: "Oooww!!! That hurt…"  
  
AWARDS: Hey look! I gave someone an award for their great Bulma/Veggie fanfiction!!! And the winner is…PUDGOOSE! Congratz, stay a comedian and a great writer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 My Mind Trapped In You  
  
How could he be so cruel??? I can't believe he just hit me…like he didn't even care…  
  
  
  
Bulma sprinted down the hallway, tears running down her cheeks. She shoved anyone roaming around the halls while class was going on out of her way. A girl shouted at her about manners, but Bulma tragically ignored the poor thing.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Bulma bumped into Chi Chi, who was coming back from the office.  
  
  
  
"Bulma??? What are you doing here?" Chi Chi questioned with consern.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing." Bulma lied terribly.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi looked at Bulma with a scowl. "Oh yes there is something wrong Bulma and you're gonna tell me. If you can't tell me, who else can you?"  
  
  
  
"N-nobody…me…I mean Vegeta…h-he…" stuttered Bulma.  
  
  
  
"He what?" Chi Chi asked politely.  
  
  
  
"HE SLAPPED ME CHI CHI OK?!?" Bulma sobbed, TRYING to dry her tears.  
  
  
  
Before Chi Chi could answer, the intercom came on. "Would Prince Vegeta please report to the office, thank you."  
  
  
  
Vegeta, a bit startled himself of his reaction, still walked down the hall with a scowl. Bulma noticed him walking towards the office. She put her ear up to the door after Vegeta had gone in.  
  
  
  
In the office, his father was awaiting his arrival.  
  
  
  
"Son…I need to talk to you." King Vegeta muttered to the prince.  
  
  
  
The rest of the conversation was so faint that she couldn't hear King Vegeta or the snobby prince. After it was over, Bulma immediately stepped away from the door, afraid of getting hit by it. Vegeta came out and walked right past Bulma.  
  
  
  
The intercom came on again. "Miss Bulma Briefs, please report to the office immediately, thank you."  
  
  
  
Oh SHIT! What have I done now…  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed and waved to ChiChi, then entered the office to find King Vegeta there. She immediately bowed.  
  
  
  
"No need for that Miss Briefs." King Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Bulma, blushing, then stopped bowing and turned around and shut the door so that the king wouldn't notice. After a slight moment she turned back around, not red in the face and ready for whatever the king had to tell her, or so she hoped.  
  
  
  
"Now. I hear my son Vegeta slapped you today during a disaster." King Vegeta did not wait for a reply from Bulma, and continued on. "He apologizes greatly and wishes to make it up to you by taking you out to one of the finer restaurants in Vegetasei (A/N: plz correct my spelling if it is wrong!)."  
  
  
  
Bulma was ready for anything, anything but THIS. Her mouth wanted to hang open, but she stopped herself since she was in the presence of King Vegeta. She couldn't respond, no words would form on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Good, I'm glad you've agreed to go. He will pick you up no later than 6:50 tonight." King Vegeta smiled. "You are dismissed Bulma, now don't be late for class." King Vegeta gave her one last smile as she opened the office door and walked out toward her next class.  
  
  
  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?! I AM GOING TO DINNER WITH THAT SNOTTY ASSHOLE?!?! HELL NO!!!  
  
  
  
The blue-haired human girl was dazed walking to English. She was dazed IN English.  
  
  
  
ChiChi sent her a note in English. It read the following: Bulma, what's up? You're acting weird since you went into the office after History…thought I might ask. Hope your ok. –ChiChi  
  
  
  
Bulma read it in her mind over and over, running through her mind what King Vegeta told her in the office. She wrote back: In the office King Vegeta told me that bastard prince said he was sorry and wanted to take me out to dinner tonight to make up for it. No doubt it was the king's idea. I HAVE to go though, I don't wanna get slaughtered for refusing. He's picking me up at "no later than 6:50" tonight. –Bulma  
  
  
  
Bulma dropped the note over ChiChi's shoulder (she sat infront of her) and tried to stop the English from COMPLETELY boring her.  
  
  
  
Class after class Bulma went through, not saying a word, lost deep in her thoughts. When she got home that afternoon, it was around 5:35. Bulma had walked home, she couldn't get a ride from ChiChi today.  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed. She went upstairs and started getting ready for dinner. She picked out silky, black dress that came down to right above her knees. It was long sleeve. She put on some gold hoop earrings on. Bulma then applied blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow to make her eyes show up more, lipstick, lip liner and mascara. She had no idea why she was getting all dressed up for Prince Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Why am I doing this? Am I trying to impress him or something???  
  
  
  
It was 6:40 when she was finally done. She put on her black 2" high heel and grabbed her little black purse. Bulma walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch to wait for the car to pick her up. After waiting for almost EXACTLY 15 minutes, her doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
When Bulma answered the door, it was Vegeta. He was wearing a black tuxcedo with a white shirt underneith, a bow at the neck collar and a red rose in his pocket.  
  
  
  
DAMN he looks fine…what AM I saying??? I admit he is good looking but I feel like I just want to melt in his arms…dammit…  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma couldn't help herself. She didn't say anything, she just stood there looking at the handsome prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Hey look! That's it! End of chapter! *dodges a cantalope* Ok I KNOW it was REALLY short for how long I took! I'm sorry!!!  
  
Vegeta: Heh, sure you are Snowy.  
  
Me: I STILL HAVE THE PICCOLO POKER AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!  
  
Vegeta: O_O 


	5. Eat Up!

Disclaimer: It WOULD be a beautiful day if I owned DBZ..  
  
A/N: Hey look! Chapter 5!.thanks for reviews, keep 'em comin!.gotta find a place for Goku in here.HEY I KNOW JUST WHERE!.my Gohan figurine is looking at me saying "Hurry Up, your too slow Snowy!" eekaz!.I really gotta get a Veggie figure for my desk.hey I can IMAGINE that he's standing right next to me *heart eyes* EEE VEGGIE!  
  
Vegeta: AAAAHHHH!!!!! *Runs*  
  
Me: *Tackles Veggie*  
  
Vegeta: O_O  
  
Q/A: Ok well someone wanted to know why Bulma had feelings for Vegeta so quickly. Actually, Vegeta had been coming to the school every Monday for quite some time. I'm not gonna tell you what he's doing there, but I'll tell you one thing. He isn't looking for a mate ^_~ (well I guess he didn't need to look :p).  
  
What exactly IS a piccolo poker? Well I figured it was self-explanatory, but hey not everyone gets the picture. It's kinda like a whacking or poking stick. I pictured it as a stick with a little hand at the end that is green like Piccolo's with the nails and stuff and it's in a "pointing" position. It's kind of a magic thing, if you get poked with it weird stuff happens :p. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My Mind Trapped In You  
  
Vegeta was about to make a remark but held his tongue. He instead cleared his throat, startling Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma blinked walked out the door. Vegeta closed it behind her. I might as well just get this over with. The prince opened the door for Bulma and she got inside the car, then he got in on the other side.  
  
  
  
At least he's not being a jerk so far.  
  
  
  
Vegeta motioned for the man driving to close the window between the rows of seats. The man nodded and closed the window. "Let's get this straight. My father is making me take you, so don't think this was my idea."  
  
  
  
"You think I WANT to be here?" Bulma replied, a bit annoyed.  
  
  
  
He didn't answer, and they did not speak for the rest of the ride. The driver took them to a restaurant that was obviously only for rich people or royalty.  
  
  
  
Vegeta got out of the car then let Bulma out. He told the man to be back in an hour and a half and he drove off. Bulma and Vegeta walked up to the gate.  
  
  
  
The man at the gate looked at the saiyan prince, noticing the blue-haired female with him. "Oh hello there Prince Vegeta! How are you and this fine young lady this evening?"  
  
  
  
"Fine, thank you. We'd like a table please." said Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Of course your highness. The waitress inside the gate will take you to a very nice table inside with our non-smoking policy." The man smiled at Bulma and bowed to Vegeta, opening the gate for them.  
  
  
  
They walked through the gate to where the waitress would take them to the table. The waitress looked at Bulma and Vegeta, smiling. "Hello my name is Silvara and I will be your waitress today. The table is right this way." She guided them to a table lit by candlelight. "Here you are, I'll be with you in a moment." The lady smiled and bowed to the saiyan prince, then walked away to guide another group to their table.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat down in the seat across from Vegeta and opened the menu that was lain before her.  
  
  
  
Hmm.I've never had any of this stuff before.cow liver? Disgusting.pig brains!?! Sick.don't they have anything.normal? They have caviar too. Well there's a fruit plate.I think that would be a last resort.Ok well they have chicken. That's good. It looks like they don't serve any kind of soda; most of their drinks are alcoholic.  
  
  
  
The lady came back, ready to take their orders. "Are you both ready to order?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'd like the chicken breasts please." Bulma replied.  
  
  
  
"And what would you like to drink with that ma'am?"  
  
  
  
"I'll just have some water." Bulma quickly responded, looking at all the wine choices.  
  
  
  
The waitress wrote down Bulma's order and turned to Vegeta, who ordered the stake. She took up their menus and left.  
  
  
  
What am I supposed to do now.should I try to start a conversation? Bulma was about to open her mouth when suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. She turned to her side to see a saiyan boy of around 17 had accidentally dropped a rice bowl, breaking it.  
  
  
  
"Oops.heh heh." The saiyan said. "SORRY ABOUT THAT!" He said in a higher tone of voice, letting about half of the room hear him.  
  
  
  
(A/N: aww c'mon don't tell me u don't know who that guy is.if you don't something is terribly wrong.)  
  
  
  
Bulma giggled, it was nice to see it wasn't all just a bunch of stiffs. She had to stop herself from completely breaking out laughing though, that would be 'inappropriate' for people to do in a restaurant of this high of class. If it's so high class, how did someone like him get in?  
  
  
  
She saw Vegeta looked displeased at the idiocy of the saiyan at the table across from them. I wish more people were like that, everyone else here is so boring.  
  
  
  
Four saiyan men who were quite muscular came to the boy's table and took him away. "Hey guys, where are we going? Will there be more food?" the boy asked stupidly, not knowing what was going on at all.  
  
  
  
By the time the saiyan was taken away, the waitress had brought back Bulma's and Vegeta's food orders. She gave Bulma the chicken and Vegeta the stake, bowed again, then walked away.  
  
  
  
What am I supposed to do now.? Just eat? I guess that's all I can do.  
  
  
  
Bulma cut a piece of her chicken and popped it into her mouth. It was delicious. No wonder why the saiyans ate so much! The food was great! She took another bite, and another, and another. She wasn't paying attention to anyone else now, but it was most likely the same way for the rest of the restaurant. Glad I ordered the chicken. Bulma was about halfway through the chicken when she noticed Vegeta was done. Holy crap, he ate the whole stake in 20 minutes?!?!  
  
  
  
She put her fork down, notifying she was done. It had only been 30 minutes, they had a whole hour till the man came to pick them up and take Bulma home. The waitress came back and took the plates away, telling the prince it was free.  
  
  
  
Oh man.what am I gonna do now.a whole HOUR left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, okay, I kinda cheated you guys this time too. I'm stuck, and it looked like a nice place to stop, and this way, at least you have something to read! ^_^;  
  
Vegeta: Oh, SURE, yeah right Snowy. Your 'afraid' to write anymore!  
  
Oh really? *evil grin as she types away on the next chapter*  
  
Vegeta: O_O.....SH!T!!! SNOWY NO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
